Fiver's Far Off Land
by L.Harriett
Summary: A follow on from the original 'Watership Down' in which Fiver dreams of a new adventure, which turns out to lead some friends into Narnia. There are 34 chapters in total. If you don't get some of the characters, hopefuly they should get a bit clearer as the story progresses. Read and enjoy, L.Harriett xox
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hazel was young; his children only young, three of four of them too young to remember me. His mate, Clover, and the eldest of their children, Scabious, were devastated. His brother, Fiver, and second in command/best friend, Bigwig, were more so. All of the adult rabbits were distraught. However, Fiver had to be strong; he was the new chief.

A few years later, a lot had changed. All of the children were growing up fast, Fiver was running the warren smoothly, and Bigwig had a happy family…

(A/N: This may be a bit of a strange prologue, but the summary was a bit too long so I needed to add one in, just to explain all of the characters.)

Fiver's mate was Vilthuril, a doe from Efrafa. They had three kits, named; Hazel, Threar and Cottontail.

Clover, The original Hazel's mate, was bringing up her children with the help of Laurel, another hutch rabbit from the original Watership Down. Clover's four kits were named; Scabious, Rosemary, Basil and Petal.

Bigwig's mate was Hyzenthlay, another doe from Efrafa. They had four kits. They were named; Toadflax, Willow, Blackavar (who runs away) and Nyreem.

Boxwood and Haystack, the other two hutch rabbits, were mates and they had a litter of three kits. Their kits were named; Cashew, Brandy and Birchwood.

All of the kits in order of age are;

Scabious – Hazel – Threar – Toadflax – Cashew – Willow – Brandy – Rosemary – Basil – Blackavar – Birchwood – Nyreem – Petal –and– Cottontail.


	2. The Burrow

**Chapter One – The Burrow**

Fiver was happy. Running and jumping through the fields with Hazel was his favourite thing to do. The General died a _long_ time ago and there was no danger coming any time soon. There wasn't a thing in the world that could separate him from his brother. "Fiver… Fiver, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Fiver, you were dreaming, weren't you?"

"Hazel?"

"No Fiver, it's me."

"Bigwig?"

"Yes Fiver."

"Where are the children?"

"With the others, come; tell me what it is you dreamed about."

"Hazel."

"What happened in this dream with Hazel?"

"Nothing. We were just running and jumping through the fields. We just played like we used to, at the old Warren. I miss him Bigwig."

"I miss him too Fiver, we all do."

"And the children never really knew him. They never had a real uncle."

Fiver and Bigwig left to find their friends. Before they had set foot outside the burrow, however, Fiver's daughter Cottontail came running up to them with a worried expression on her face. "Daddy! Uncle Bigwig! Hazel's scaring me! He says the General is going to get me! He's being awfully mean."

"Tell him that if he doesn't stop scaring you, then the General will get him instead," Fiver told her.

"Will the General _really_ get him?"

"Of course not little one," Said Bigwig, "It will just give him a bit of a scare, you'll see."

"Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you Uncle Bigwig!" And with that, she ran off to play with her brothers again.


	3. Biig Vater

**Chapter Two – Biig Vater**

Keehar had found Biig Vater a month or so ago, when he left the Rabbits' Warren. He had said good bye to Hazel Rah and not thought much about the Rabbits afterwards. But now he was feeling lonely and wished he had stuck around for a bit longer.

"Keehar, you sad. You lonely. BiigViig. BiigViig know what to do. KOR KOR! Keehar Viisit! Keehar viisit Bunny Wabbits! That's what Keehar do!" So Keehar left almost immediately to visit the rabbits and their warren. Little did he know that they were going to be planning another adventure.


	4. The Warren

**Chapter Three – The Warren**

Hazel was playing with his brother, Threar, and Sister, Cottontail. "Cottontail, hay-bail, General's gonna get you! Cottontail jail-bail General's gonna bite you!"

"Hazel, that's not very fair, is it?" said Threar.

"Oh Threar! I'm only toying with her!"

"And you do know she's going to tell Father, don't you?"

"I already have. And Uncle Bigwig!" Cottontail came running back up to her brothers.

"What did they say Cottontail?" Asked Threar.

"They said that if Hazel doesn't stop being horrible, the General's going to get _him_ instead." She replied. Hazel stuck his tong out at Cottontail and then decided that he was going to go and play with Scabious, Rosemary, Basil and Petal, their Aunt Clover's children.

"Cottontail…" Threar turned to his sister after their brother had left, "what exactly did you tell Father?"

"I told him that Hazel was scaring me, saying that the General was going to get me, and that he was being awfully mean. Why?"

"I just wondered."

"Oh."


	5. Almost There

**Chapter 4 – Almost There**

"KOR KOR! Keehar see the forest! The forest! And the river! The boat! The boat! Wabbits get away in that boat! Yes, yes, yes!" As Keehar got ever nearer to the Warren Hill (As he had always called it), the sky got ever darker. Soon, Keehar was surrounded by pitch blackness, however he still called out the names of all of the landmarks that he remembered from the escape to the hills, and he remembered them well, the iron road, the river, the farmyard at the bottom of the hill, the tree on the top and his Wabbit friend, BiigViig. He eventually reached the farmyard, it was almost morning and he was almost there…


	6. Blackavar Goes Missing

**Chapter 5 – Blackavar Goes Missing**

"Hazel! Cottontail! Threar! Bed time!" Called Bigwig to his friend's children.

"But Uncle Bigwig, we're not tired." Complained Threar.

"I'm the oldest, I should be allowed to stay up late." Protested Hazel.

"Stop complaining. If Uncle Bigwig says it's bedtime…" Cottontail began.

"Oh shut up you little…" Hazel interrupted, but soon stopped himself when he remembered that Bigwig was standing right beside them.

"If you don't do what Father and Uncle Bigwig say…" Cottontail said.

"The General will get you." Threar finished.

"Yeah, whatever. I can fight him off any time!" Said Hazel.

"Now Hazel," Fiver walked up to them just as Hazel had said this, and he heard. "What have you been told about the strength of the General? Have you seen Bigwig's scars?"

"Sorry father." Said Hazel, solemnly.

So then the children went to bed inside the Burrow, leaving Fiver and Bigwig to talk. "I'm worried about him Bigwig. He's worse than you were."

"I know, and I was quite brave, but I kept getting myself into danger."

"Especially with the General."

"Yes, that was quite the adventure. I wouldn't like go through it again. Anyway, Fiver, it's late; you should get some sleep. Take Vilthuril, Clover, and your nieces and nephews and go to bed."

"What about the others?"

"I will look after them,"

"And the others' children?"

"Go, Fiverah."

"Oh Bigwig, you don't have to call me that!"

"Just go, Fiver."

"Bigwig!" Hyzenthlay came running up to Bigwig with a worried look on her face, "Bigwig, it's Blackavar. He's gone."

"Go to the others, I'll be right with you."

"You need some help, old friend?"

"No Fiver. I can do this."

"You're beginning to sound like your old self again."

"Go."

It seemed that Fiver would never win, so he gave up. He went to bed with Vilthuril, Clover and the seven children.


	7. Fiver's Dream

**Chapter 6 – Fiver's Dream**

"Fiver, Fiver… Wake up Fiver." Fiver's eyes flickered open and he awoke. He looked around to find Vilthuril, Clover and the children gone. "Vilthuril? Clover? Children!? Where are you?! Come out, please!"

"They're not here Fiver." Fiver looked up to stare into the face of…

"A badger?"

"I am Trufflehunter, and this is my friend, Trumpkin. We know very well of you." Said the badger.

"You know me? Do you know my brother, Hazel?"

"Only too well. We know of your previous adventure, and think you might be interested in another. What do you say?"

"Where am I?"

"You are in Narnia, under the ruling of King Caspian, the Tenth." Said Trumpkin, a Red Dwarf bearing a dagger on his belt.

"Thank you, but, how do you know my brother?"

"Before you were born," Began Trufflehunter, "Your mother used to bring him here, quite a lot of the time."

"Narnia was known well among all talking rabbits," Continued Trumpkin, "As they first originated here when Aslan created the world. He selected two of each species to be the first talking animals."

"Who is Aslan?"

"He is the creator of Narnia. He is the KING above the Kings and Queens of Old. They are human and come from another world." Trufflehunter explained.

"Human?" Asked Fiver, shocked.

"Yes," Replied Trumpkin, "As is King Caspian. Narnia is never entirely at peace until a son of Adam takes the throne."

"Son of Adam?" Asked Fiver.

"A male human." Said Trufflehunter.

"Oh." Fiver finaly understood. "And, where is King Caspian?"

"He is with the Kings and Queens of Old, the coronation was the other day. The Kings and Queens and going home in a couple of weeks." Said Trumpkin.

"Home?" Fiver was confused again.

"Back to their world." Said Trufflehunter, "If you want to see them, we better set off right away. It's getting dark now, so we'll go in the morning."

"You mean, I was asleep all day?" Ask Fiver.

"Well, not exactly." Said Trumpkin.

"We found you asleep around 4ish. We presumed you had been travelling all night and day and just fallen asleep of exhaustion. So we took you in, as we recognised you straight away, and gave you a place to sleep until you woke up. You can sleep there again 'till morning." Explained Trufflehunter.

"Oh, OK." Said Fiver, and with that, they all went to go to bed.

When Fiver woke up in the morning, he was back in his burrow with Vilthuril, Clover and the children, it was definitely morning, and he could see Bigwig's silhouette in the entrance.


	8. An Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 7 – An Unexpected Arrival**

Hazel and Threar were playing with Scabious and Basil, while Cottontail, Rosemary and Petal were talking to Clover. Bigwig was watching over them with Fiver, but he was still worried about how Hyzenthlay was holding up. "Fiver, do you know where he could have gone?"

"I haven't a clue, Bigwig. I'm ever so sorry." Blackavar had been missing since the day before yesterday, and Hyzenthlay seemed to be getting more and more worried. Just then, Nyreem, Bigwig and Hyzenthlay's youngest child, walked up to where Bigwig was standing with Fiver and hugged her Father.

"Daddy, will Blackavar _ever_ come back?"

"I'm sure he will, Nyreem. Don't worry."

"But daddy, I can't _help_ worrying. He's my brother daddy, and mummy's shaking, all the time."

"Shaking?"

"Yes. I think she's scared, she can't be cold, unless…"

Before his daughter had a chance to finish what she was going to say, Bigwig was running, as fast as he could towards Hyzenthlay. He ran past her, but as he did, he paused and whispered, "We'll find him…" then ran off again. He gathered most of the other buck rabbits; Blackberry, Dandelion, Silver, Holly, Boxwood, Buckthorn and Hawkbit. He also took his oldest son; Toadflax, Boxwood's oldest son; Cashew, Clover's oldest son; Scabious, and Fiver's two sons; Hazel and Threar. They were almost at the slope down the hill, when Toadflax shouted out, "Look father! There's a bird, and it's flying towards us!"

"What?" Bigwig looked up, as did everyone else, "Well I'll be damned! It's Keehar!"

"KOR! KOR! Incoming! Incoming! LOOK OUT BELOW…" On that note, Keehar crash landed near the centre of the warren, but not too near the tree. Thankfully he landed on a large, soft tuft of long grass, which broke the fall/landing. The first thing he said after his crash landing was, "Where BiigViig?! Keehar return to see BiigViig!"

"Keehar, it's me, Fiver, Hazel-Rah's brother. Bigwig is… out searching, for his son."

"BiigViig have son?! KOR! KOR! Keehar did good I did! Where the mama? Where the mama?"

"I'm the mother of Bigwig's children." Hyzenthlay walked up to the big bird she remembered from her escape from Efrafa, when she met Bigwig.

"Aahh! The pretty escapee one! Good, good, BiigViig! Good, good! Where the baby ones? Where the baby ones?"

"Willow! Nyreem! Come here! This is the bird who told your father about the place he rescued me from…"

"Efrafa!" called out Willow, and Hyzenthlay shuddered.

"Yes, Willow. This is the bird that brought your father and me together."

"Only two? Only two? BiigViig, Keehar ashamed of BiigViig!"

"Actually, Keehar, there are four. This is Toadflax, unfortunately his brother, Blackavar… went missing. The day before yesterday. We were just going to search for him."

"Keehar help! Keehar help! Keehar found you pretty little lady! Keehar find you son!"

"Thank you, Keehar."


	9. The Search Begins

**Chapter 8 – The Search Begins**

So Bigwig, Blackberry, Dandelion, Silver, Holly, Boxwood, Buckthorn and Hawkbit, Toadflax, Cashew, Scabious, Hazel, Threar _and _Keehar took off down the hill, launching the search for Blackavar.

"Right, this is the plan. There are eight of us adults, five of our children, and Keehar. So we will split into four groups of three. Keehar will take Threar and Cashew on his back; they will search from the sky. Blackberry, you will search with Buckthorn and Hawkbit; Dandelion, you will search with Holly and Silver, leaving Toadflax and Boxwood, you two are coming with me."

"Copy that, Father!" Said Toadflax.

"Wait!" Threar shouted out, unexpectedly, "I can't go yet." He picked a flower from a large bed and ran back to his Aunt Clover and her daughters. He gave the flower to Nyreem and ran back to the search party. "What?!" Everyone was staring at him…

"Spread out!" Bigwig shouted his command and all four groups did as he said. They separated into their trios and started calling out for Blackavar.


	10. Fiver Asks Some Favours

**Chapter 9 – Fiver asks some favours**

"Hyzenthlay!" Fiver spotted his friend's mate and called her name as he started walking towards her.

"Fiverah? Is it you?" Hyzenthlay looked up and saw her chief walking towards her. Her mate was in the Owsla so she thought she better show a lot of respect towards him.

"Hyzenthlay, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course Fiverah. What is it?"

"Please, Hyzenthlay, you don't have to call me Fiverah. And, could you gather all of the does and their children for me please."

"Yes, of course, but why?"

"I'm going to tell you all a story. I think the children might enjoy it. Don't worry about Vilthuril; I will concentrate on her and our children."

"OK, I will."

"Thank you, Hyzenthlay." Fiver walked away again, only to see two other friends, _'I need someone to gather the remaining bucks, who didn't go with Bigwig'_ he thought, "Pipkin! Acorn!"

The two rabbits looked up at the same time, saw their chief and said in unison, "Fiverah!"

"Pipkin, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Fiverah, of course." Pipkin went to speak with his old friend, and current chief rabbit.

"I would like to ask a favour of you Pipkin…"

"What is it Fiverah? I'd be honoured to help you."

"I would like it if you would gather all of the bucks who didn't go with Bigwig to search for Blackavar. Tell them that I will be announcing something, in the form of a tale."

"Of course Fiverah, right away."

"Thank you Pipkin."


	11. No Sign Yet

**Chapter 10 – No sign yet**

"BLACKAVAR!?" Bigwig called out in the hope that his son would hear him and come back home, to the warren.

"BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Toadflax was just as worried about his younger brother as his father was. "Father, he could be /anywhere/!" He whined.

"I know son, but we must keep looking, he might just hear us."

I do hope you're right, father."

"The truth is Bigwig, you son may /not/ hear us, so we must keep moving down the hill. Your son, Toadflax here, may be right. But don't lose hope, will we, now," Added in Boxwood.

So Bigwig, Toadflax and Boxwood kept looking and calling for Blackavar. They hoped that nothing had happened, but Toadflax knew more than he was letting on…


	12. Fiver Tells a Story

**Chapter 11 – Fiver Tells a Story**

The morning after Fiver had sent Hyzenthlay and Pipkin off on their errands, he had gathered Viilthuril and their children at the tree of the Warren and all of the other Bucks, Does and Kits were gathering around the Chief-Stump, a small tree stump by the side of the tree on which the Chief Rabbit stands if he is going to make an announcement or tell a story. Hazel used it quite often before he died.

"Hello, everyone," Fiver began when all of the other rabbits had arrived, "I'm going to tell you a sort of a story, It begins like this…

_"The other morning I woke up in a different place. I didn't know where I was so I looked around to find Vilthuril, Clover and the children gone. "Vilthunil? Clover? Children!? Where are you?! Come out, please!" I called out._

_"They're not here Fiver." I looked up to stare into the face of…_

_"A badger?"_

_"I am Trufflehunter, and this is my friend, Trumpkin. We know very well of you." Said the badger._

_"You know me? Do you know my brother, Hazel?"_

_"Only too well. We know of your previous adventure, and think you might be interested in another. What do you say?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are in Narnia, under the ruling of King Caspian, the Tenth." Said Trumpkin, a Red Dwarf bearing a dagger on his belt._

_"Thank you, but, how do you know my brother?"_

_"Before you were born," Began Trufflehunter, "Your mother used to bring him here, quite a lot of the time."_

_"Narnia was known well among all talking rabbits," Continued Trumpkin, "As they first originated here when Aslan created the world. He selected two of each species to be the first talking animals."_

_"Who is Aslan?"_

_"He is the creator of Narnia. He is the KING above the Kings and Queens of Old. They are human and come from another world." Trufflehunter explained._

_"Human?" I was shocked at hearing the word 'human' so I thought I'd better clarify._

_"Yes," Replied Trumpkin, "As is King Caspian. Narnia is never entirely at peace until a son of Adam takes the throne."_

_"Son of Adam?"_

_"A male human." Said Trufflehunter._

_"Oh." Well, at least I understood what they were talking about. "And, where is King Caspian?"_

_"He is with the Kings and Queens of Old, the coronation was the other day. The Kings and Queens and going home in a couple of weeks." Said Trumpkin._

_"Home?" OK, I was confused again._

_"Back to their world." Said Trufflehunter, "If you want to see them, we better set off right away. It's getting dark now, so we'll go in the morning."_

_"You mean, I was asleep all day?"_

_"Well, not exactly." Said Trumpkin._

_"We found you asleep around 4ish. We presumed you had been travelling all night and day and just fallen asleep of exhaustion. So we took you in, as we recognised you straight away, and gave you a place to sleep until you woke up. You can sleep there again 'till morning." Explained Trufflehunter._

_"Oh, OK." And with that, the three of us went to got to bed._

_And when I woke up, I was back here._

And that was the end of it. I have thought about this adventure that they mentioned. I would very much like it if all or some of you would come with me. It's entirely up to you all; a decision will be made the day after tomorrow. Thank you all for your time."

With that, everyone separated into their small groups of rabbits they often talk to during the day, and they began to discuss /all/ of their doubts…


	13. I Found You!

**Chapter 12 – I found you!**

'_Blackavar, I know where you are, I just don't see why you did it,' _thought Toadflax, _'if I could just come and speak to you. Surely there would be no harm in /that/?' _After thinking through several scenarios in his head, Toadflax decided to go and speak to Blackavar. So, when it was almost sunset and neither Bigwig or Boxwood were looking in his direction, Toadflax ran a little way up the hill to a large patch of long grass in which he knew his brother was hiding. "Blackavar, the password is 'Brotherhood'," he whispered; he heard a rustle in the grass and knew that it meant 'come in but be quick about it!' He walked into the grass and sat down in front of his younger brother.

"Why are /you/ here?" snapped Blackavar.

"I wanted to ask /why/ you're doing this." replied Toadflax.

"I told you to stay /away/ from here!"

"I'm sorry Blackavar but I /am/ older than you."

"SO!?"

"Come back Blackavar."

Meanwhile, Keehar, Threar and Cashew spotted Toadflax as he ran back up the hill. Cashew had almost shouted _'Hey, Toadflax! What are you doing?" _but Threar stopped three of them watched as toadflax entered the patch of long grass, but they couldn't see anything from the height that they were at, so Keehar flew lower and they saw the /whole/ scene between the two brothers. They didn't hear any of the conversation except two lines…

"WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?" shouted Taodflax.

"TO GET AWAY FROM _THEM_!" Blackavar shouted back at his brother.

Toadflax seemed to know who /they/ were but Keehar, Threar and Cashew had no idea what Blackavar was talking about. Eventually, Toadflax managed to persuade Blackavar to return home so they took a detour back to Bigwig and Boxwood, making it look like they were coming from lower down the hill.

The first thing that Toadflax said (and the three air-borne watchers heard /every/thing this time) was; "I found him, father!"

Bigwig looked around and cried "Blackavar! My son is safe!"

"Let's go home, eh?" suggested Boxwood, and they all agreed to this, except one.


	14. Discussions and Doubts

**Chapter 13 – Discussions and Doubts**

PIPKIN

"What are you saying Pipkin?" Asked Bluebell

"I'm just saying it could be…" Pipkin was stumped. He had never had to explain things like this before.

"Adventurous!" Exclaimed Acorn

"Yeah, who /wouldn't/ take an adventure when they had the chance?" Strawberry chimed in.

"Well, the last time Fiver had a _'premonition' _about leaving the Warren, it caused an aweful lot of fuss." Said Speedwell

"Yes, but he was right!" Added Acorn

"Perhaps that was a one off. For all we know, he could just be making this all up." Said Blubell

"Well I don't think he is!" Said Pipkin

CLOVER

"I'm afraid I can't go on yet /another/ adventure, Hyzenthlay. The last one was so horrifying." Said Clover

"I understand Clover, but in my opinion, nothing can be worse than Efrafa." Hyzenthlay replied

"So, you're not going to go, mother?" Asked Rosemary

"I'm afraid not, dear." Clover replied

"Aunt Hyzenthlay?" Rosemary turned to Hyzenthlay, "Are you going?"

"I think I am, but don't ask /me/ if you can come with me, ask your mother." Hyzenthlay replied to her friend's kit.

"You can go, Rosemary, you're old enough now not to do anything stupid."

"Thank you, mother!"

THE KITS

"I'm going, no matter what anyone else says!" Cottontail told her friends

"I'm not! Who /knows/ what's going to be in this new place! It gives me the creeps to think about it." Replied Basil

"I'll go with you!" Petal said to Cottontail

"And me!" Exclaimed Nyreem

"Well, I guess you three girls will need /some/one to look after you." Said Scabious

"I for one am NOT going. I'm with Basil. It gives me the Wiggins." Said Brandy

"I'm not going. And I would advise /you/ against it, Nyreem. It might not be safe." Said Willow, Nyreem's older brother.

"I've already made my mind up, so you can't /stop/ me!" Nyreem replied

"I'll look after her, Willow." Rosemary walked up behind them. "I spoke to Mother, Aunt Hyzenthlay /and/ Aunt Vilthuril. They all said that any of us who want to, can go with Uncle Fiver. Aunt Vilthuril and Aunt Hyzenthlay are going."

"Bet you didn't speak to /my/ mother." Said Birchwood, from behind Rosemary

"No, but I'm sure she would let /any/ of you, your brother or your sister go if you wanted." Replied Rosemary

HAYSTACK

"No!"

"Oh but mother! Everyone else is allowed to go!" Brandy moaned

"Brandy, you are /not/ going. Neither are your brothers." Haystack replied sternly

"I told you we wouldn't be allowed." Birchwood said to Brandy

"Sut up! I'm older than you." Brandy snapped

"Brandy! Go to bed." Said Haystack

"Without supper?" Brandy seemed surprised

"Without supper." Laurel walked up behind the two kits "I was with clover and heard you lot arguing. What's up?"

"Mother won't let us go to Narnia!" Brandy told him

"I'm sorry Brandy, but I can't over write what your mother has said." Laurel told her

"Go to bed Brandy, /now/." Said Haystack

"Fine." Brandy stomped off towards the burrow

"I'll come and speak to you later!" Haystack called after her

"Don't be too hard on the kits, Haystack." Laurel said to Haystack before going back to Clover.

VILTHURIL

"Are you sure about this, Fiver?" Asked Vilthuril

"I'm positive. Trust me." Replied Fiver

"I trust you." Said Vilthuril…


	15. The Return

**Chapter 14 – The return**

Bigwig was so happy about having his youngest son back, that he forgot about every one else, especially Toadflax; he didn't mind.

Instead, Toadflax just spoke to Boxwood the whole way home.

"He's happy, Kit. Give him his moment, eh." said Boxwood.

"I'm not jealous, Boxwood." Toadflax replied.

"I just mean you look blue, Kit."

"But I thought my fur was brownish-gold?"

"No, no, Kit. I mean you're depressed."

"Oh." (A/N: I hope you got the Lion King Reference there!)

And so the two of them continued to walk in silence until they were bombarded by a very happy Nyreem, "You're back! You're back!"

"Why, yes, Nyreem. Or we wouldn't be here."

"And you saved our brother!"

"I wouldn't say I /saved/ him, Nyreem, I /found/ him. There is a difference."

"Oh well. All I care is that you're both back here, where you belong!" As she said this, Toadflax noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Blackavar shuddered when Nyreem said the words 'where you belong'.

"Of course we are, Nyreem…Mother!"

Toadflax looked up to see Hyzenthlay walking towards him and his sister, Nyreem stepped aside to let her mother pass so that she could speak to Toadflax. He accepted his mother's embracing bear-hug and she whispered into his ear, "I should have known either you or your father would find him."

"But you did know, mother. Deep inside, you knew." He whispered back.

"I think you're right." She let Toadflax go and turned to Boxwood, "Happy family you have, now Miss Hyzenthlay."

"Yes, Boxwood, very happy, thank you," Hyzenthlay replied. She then turned around, picked up Nyreem and took Toadflax by the paw. Boxwood then watched the three of them hop away happily, Blackavar trudging along behind, being careful to keep his distance…


	16. Advise

**Chapter 15 – Advice**

"Bigwig!" Fiver called to his friend as he walked towards him.

"Fiver!" When he heard Fiver call his name, he began to run.

"Bigwig, did I tell you about my dream?"

"No, I don't think you did, Fiver. Why? What was it about?"

"An adventure…" Fiver told Bigwig about his dream and the big announcement/story telling, then he said, "I don't know what to do about it Bigwig. Hazel was always the best at this sort of thing."

"You'll be fine Fiver. If you want to go, go."

"Will you come with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't go this time Fiver."

"Why-ever not?"

"I must think of Hyzenthlay, and the children."

"If I were to tell you that they were going?"

"I would still stay here."

"Why Bigwig? You could become your old self again."

"Exactly, and look at how much trouble I got myself in."

"Keehar is going."

"I can't go just because of the bird, Fiver. What if some of my family wish to stay here?"

"Alright, Bigwig. You win, I'll tell everyone that we're not going."

"Who's stopping you from going?"

"You are."

"No I'm not, Fiver. If anyone wants to stay, I can look after them. Surely the children wouldn't want to miss out. And others might want to go as well."

"But I feel as though I can't take care of those who do go alone."

"You've done alright so far."

"But you're here. I couldn't of done it without you. You the closest thing I have to Hazel."

"I'm nothing like Hazel, Fiver. You of all rabbits should know that."

"Why else can't you go Bigwig?"

"I—I've been to Narnia before."

"You have? When?!"

"With your brother. We used to go all the time. Either your mother, or my mother would take us there and we would spend weeks, maybe months, with Trufflehunter and Trumpkin. We would have wonderful adventures."

"You would?"

"Yes. And now it's your time to shine."

"Has anyone else been?"

"Only Holly and Silver."

"I think—I think I'll go."


	17. A Decision Is Made

**Chapter 16 – A Decision Is Made**

FIVER'S ANNOUNCEMENT

Fiver climbed onto the Chief's Stump; Bigwig standing by the side, "You can do this," Bigwig whispered to him. Fiver gave his friend a small nod and began, "Can I have your attention…" He called out to the warren.

Heads began to turn and when the rabbits saw their chief on the stump, a few them began muttering, "We, Bigwig and I, have come to a decision." When he said this, the muttering increased to just over half of the warren, "We will go to Narnia, setting out soon," A cheer broke out among all of the kits except one. Brandy was in a mood as she really wanted to go to Narnia, but she wasn't allowed. Fiver continued, "Those who want to stay, are to stay under the care and control of Bigwig." Bigwig gave a small nod of his head at the mention of his name and a few rabbits gave a short clap before returning their attention to Fiver.

"Those who want to go, see Vilthuril and Hyzenthlay to sort out when we leave. I assure you it may be quite soon."

VILTHURIL & HYZENTHLAY'S MEETING

Vilthuril and Hyzenthlay were talking when Scabious came over to them and said, "We're ready."

"Bring them over, Scabious." Said Vilthuril

"Yes, Aunt Vilthuril." He went to Pipkin and the other Rabbits who had decided to go to Narnia. They all walked up to Vilthuril and Hyzenthlay to find out /when/ they will be leaving for Narnia.

"Hello everybody," Said Hyzenthlay

Most of the kits were there, them being; Scabious, Rosemary, Petal, Blackavar, Nyreem, Hazel, Threar and Cottontail.

There were only four adults; Pipkin, Acorn, Strawberry and Keehar.

"KOR! KOR! When we go? When we go pretty Wabbit?" Keehar pressed

"Mummy…" Cottontail ran to Vilthuril, scared as she was standing right in front of Keehar and he squawked in her ear. "Big birdie scare me!"

"Shush little Cottontail. Don't worry."

Just then, Hazel ran over to Vilthuril and Cottontail, closely followed by Threar. They stood in front of Cottontail, facing Keehar. When they realised what was beginning, Scabious, Rosemary, Nyreem and Petal joined the two brothers. The only one /not/ joining the protection semi-circle was Blackavar. Rosemary shot a piercing look at Blackavar, who saw Scabious mouthing, _'if only looks could kill'_. At that, he took a single step forwards, looked at Rosemary and decided that he would not be intimidated by a /doe/. He took two steps backwards and settled, focusing on Hyzenthlay, instead of Vilthuril.

"To continue," Hyzenthlay said, "We will be leaving before noon tomorrow. We should get there about midmorning the next day. We do not know weather or not we will be taking the same route home, so no more will be known until a few hours before we set off home. Are there any questions?"

"How do we /know/ that the humans there are friendly to us?" Asked Strawberry

"Surely Fiverah made it clear that Narnia is not truly at peace unless a human king takes the throne of Narnia?" Hyzenthlay answered with a question.

"How do we know if the badger in the dream was not lying?" Asked Acorn

"Bigwig, is how we know." Fiver walked up behind the meeting and answered Acorn's question as he did. "Hyzenthlay,"

"Yes?" She looked up to her chief.

"I told you /not/ to call me Fiverah. Bigwig has the same command, and he can tell you that right away." Bigwig followed Fiver towards the two does leading the meeting, only to see his son standing away from his sisters and friends. Bigwig turned to him and said, "Your brother wants to see you."

And without saying anything, Blackavar turned around and headed for the clearing, just away from the main bulk of the warren…

TWO BROTHERS HAVE A DISCUSSION

"Toadflax! Father said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah. Why are you going? You know you're just going to avoid everyone, especially Nyreem."

"Well I can't stay here, can I?"

"But you can't leave either."

"Toadflax, I don't belong here!"

"See, Blackavar, that's where you're wrong. You /do/ belong here. Your mother is here, as is your father, and your sisters, and /me/. You were born here, Blackavar. Don't you see that?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because /brother/, it's not really true. Is it? I'm /named/ after someone else."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"I'm not my own rabbit. I have the name of another, therefore, I /am/ another. I belong where that other belonged and as far as we know, that place was Efrafa."

"Which was a horrible place and does not exist anymore, you need to understand this, Blackavar."

"I'm going, Toadflax. I'm going to find out everything I can about Efrafa and if I can bring it back. I wan't to be who I was. Not who I am."

"Blackavar, that's absurd! You can't bring back Efrafa! Is this why you ran away? It doesn't have anything to do with /them/ does it? **_Does it, Blackavar?!"_**

"No. it doesn't, but I still hate them. This may be the last time you see me. I'm going to say goodbye, you will be the only one to know. And that… that will be the end."

"Blackavar…"

"Long live Efrafa… /brother/."


End file.
